


Face to Face

by Psiidmon, Rise_Comics



Series: Some of our Favorite Memories [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Her squad is gay, Nabiki is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psiidmon/pseuds/Psiidmon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_Comics/pseuds/Rise_Comics
Summary: Fave!Nabiki waitresses at Occhans when Vapor!Nabs visits





	Face to Face

“Hello, welcome to Occhan’s, how can I hel… p…” Nabiki blinked. “Me?” The person who had paused in entering the restaurant was a carbon copy of herself. Since this Nabiki had yet to meet any form of magic - her younger sister was even a month out from being stalked by Tatewaki, so Ranma wasn’t due for another two months.

“I’m honestly as surprised as you are.” the doppelganger said. “May I get a single table tonight?” she asked.

"Not a booth? More intimate for dates." The retail worker asked with mild hope in her voice. The look of the older version of herself had the younger Nabiki hopeful to see some hints of her future.

‘Well it is more isolated’ the old Nabiki thought to herself. “Sure, why not.” she said. “I’ll get one of the booths.”

The young girl in her dress pants and puffy shirt uniform for the new to the older teen's shop lead the way to a corner booth, sliding over a pair of menus. The restaurant seemed to be focused on british fish and chips, with burgers and fare from other english speaking countries also on the menu. "Anything else I can get me?" The worker said with a giggle. "Or people I should keep an eye out for sudden hugs or kisses from?"

The older Nabiki took a quick look at the menu, before contemplating trolling her younger self. “For food, I’ll have the Black Bean one, and a coke, no ice.” she said. “And as for people, wellll, that’s gonna be a very long and screwy tale.”

Nabiki the younger nodded and gave the order for her favourite fish and bean meal, before coming back and sitting opposite her doppelgänger. "Spill."

“So where do I begin?” Nabiki asked herself before continuing. “Oh yeah, it started around 1980, when the future visions began. Kotone was the first one who got them, and for a while, we had a very good partnership, to the point that we took it to the next level-”

"You did that at thirteen!?" Nabiki screeched with a heavy blush, interrupting the tale.

“We did that at fourteen, but that’s beside the point.” Nabiki said before continuing. "Anyways, our dad was starting to bleed money due to Kasumi’s treatments and a series of bad decisions on his part, and-”

The younger Nabiki now looked worried. "Oh god, is Sis okay? Did she get cancer? God damn Tofu for being unreliable, we don't have a discount at the hospital…" She was beginning to panic spiral.

“Kasumi doesn’t get cancer, but electrolysis and estrogen are not cheap.”

"... what? I guess if… if she wasn't born herself, then the changes were a lot earlier in our timeline… is she doing okay?" The young girl seemed to be calming down at the news.

“Kasumi’s doing fine, aside from a few arguments over stuff.” Nabiki said. ‘Who else is volunteering to pay for it?’ she mentally added. “Anyways, we’re getting off topic. So around ‘81, we meet Ryonami and Kikuo, and they join me and Kotone in what we were doing, and that’s when the weird shit starts happening.”

"Weirder than me dating my favourite seer, fighting nerd and statistician?" Nabiki said with a shaky smile as she went to get her older self's food from the kitchen.

“Well, to put it mildly, my world is pretty much yours exaggerated to an almost comical degree. Anyways, the Oozora clan was taken over by Hibari, the Sailor Senshi started appearing, and there was a major corruption scandal going all the way up to the PM. And this is just the fourth week of July 1981.”

"Hibari… I don’t keep up on yakuza politics that much, sorry, but we didn't have 'senshi' showing up three years back… Are they some of Daddy's Juuban demon hunter contacts?"

“Yes for the Senshi. And as for Hibari, she first popped up on the front page after the whole thing involving a heist on a cargo plane mid-flight, and said corruption scandal going up to the PM.” Nabiki said. 

The younger girl moved to open the door for Kikuko, Ryonami and Kotone. God only knows which version they would be… she braced herself for awkwardness even as she greeted them by rote.

“They’re mine.” Nabiki said.

“Wait, two Nabikis?” Kikuko asked, before turning to Ryonami. “Ryonami, did you make a time machine again?

“No, I didn’t.” Ryonami said. And even if I did, why would I take all of us back in time by a year?” 

"I don't think we'll figure it out, and I get the impression your date never worked here." The uniformed girl said succinctly. "I'll get you a couple more menus. Thanks for not kissing me." She said with a wink, unwittingly amusing the Kotone.

“Nabs, remember when you were that age? You looked so adorable”

“She’s only a year younger than I am Kotone. And what do you mean by adorable?” the older Nabiki asked, with a mildly accusatory tone. “Do you mean to tell me I’m not cute now?”

“On the contrary, you look only more stunning with age.” Kotone said.

“And more striking” Kikuko added.

“And more badass” Ryonami opined.

"Girls, girls, we're both pretty." The younger native to the restaurant said as she handed out menus. "Please, enjoy your meals." She was heading back to the counter as he thoughts drifted to her own friends. She was pretty sure Kikuko was either straight as an arrow, or aro as a strait.

“Don’t worry, we will.” Kotone said, with a wink towards the older Nabiki.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few of my Favorite Things by Psiidmon: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812289/chapters/46910263
> 
> Vapor Memory series by Rise Comics: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395610


End file.
